


Смысл жизни

by Allora



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Долг без любви не радует.<br/>Истина без любви делает человека зависимым от критики.<br/>Воспитание без любви порождает противоречия.<br/>Порядок без любви делает человека мелочным.<br/>Предметные знания без любви делают человека всегда правым.<br/>Обладание без любви делает человека скупым.<br/>Вера без любви делает человека фанатиком.<br/>Горе тем, кто скуп на любовь.<br/>Зачем жить, если не для того, чтобы любить?<br/>(c) Лао-Цзы</p>
    </blockquote>





	Смысл жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Долг без любви не радует.  
> Истина без любви делает человека зависимым от критики.  
> Воспитание без любви порождает противоречия.  
> Порядок без любви делает человека мелочным.  
> Предметные знания без любви делают человека всегда правым.  
> Обладание без любви делает человека скупым.  
> Вера без любви делает человека фанатиком.  
> Горе тем, кто скуп на любовь.  
> Зачем жить, если не для того, чтобы любить?  
> (c) Лао-Цзы

Сначала смысл жизни был в том, чтобы выжить. Происходящее до последней минуты, до закрывшейся за спиной двери, до щелчка, наконец освобождающего руки, казалось сном, дурным, непрекращающимся сном. Хотя доктор Эрик Сунг с самого первого своего шага отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает, и чем ему это грозит, - но арест, суд и тюрьма с приговором «пожизненное» все равно оказались громом среди ясного неба. Он продержался весь процесс исключительно на упрямстве и на том, что детей нельзя было выдавать. Мысль о них заставляла собраться, выпрямиться, молчать или говорить максимально убедительно всякую чушь в стиле «да, был, взял, куда дел - не помню». Иногда ему даже хотелось, чтобы допросы выглядели менее цивилизованно - физическая боль помогла бы не чувствовать боль душевную, которой Сунг страшился гораздо больше, и банальную растерянность. Но пытки на Земле давно были признаны вне закона. Приходилось рассчитывать только на свои силы.

Потом, когда вся шумиха улеглась, сон оказался явью, а репортеры и разгневанные зеваки остались за стенами тюремного здания, смысл жизни сузился до письменного стола и лэптопа, который тогда еще не отобрали. Сунгу пришлось убеждать самого себя, что только к этому он и стремился - к уединению и тишине. Какое-то время работало. Но мысли о десятилетних детях, оставленных им на заброшенной планете, не давали покоя. Он должен был предусмотреть тот вариант, что попадется раньше, чем они достигнут совершеннолетия или хотя бы того подросткового возраста, когда можно выжить самостоятельно… Хотя нет, они же не простые дети. А планета, приспособленная им для их жизни - не пустыня. Они справятся, они выживут. Их еще долго никто не побеспокоит, и они смогут взрослеть в покое и безопасности.  
Сунга не оставляли воспоминания. Ясные детские глаза, с обожанием смотрящие на него снизу вверх. Слово «Отец», произнесенное любым из них, звучало именно так - с большой буквы. Они боготворили его. Они надеялись, что он будет рядом всегда. И они, возможно, все еще ждут его возвращения. Неизвестно, когда они узнают о его аресте. Кто им сообщит, в какой из случайно пойманных передач они услышат его имя? Поймут ли, что он не мог ничего сделать, осознают ли, что теперь они предоставлены сами себе, оценят ли то, что он так и не выдал их дом… Они оценят. Он слишком ясно давал им понять, что случится, если их найдут. Страх людей перед аугментами, более совершенными, чем они сами, все еще силен. Сунг ощутил этот их страх и гнев на себе - когда перед первым открытым заседанием его вели сквозь толпу перед зданием суда. Нет, полицейские охраняли его добросовестно, и никто из тех, кто хотел бы лично сказать похитителю смертельно опасных эмбрионов «спасибо», близко не прорвался. Нет ничего опаснее разгневанного испуганного человека, не понимающего, что происходит, но стремящегося отомстить непонятно за что...  
Нет, он не испытывал ни малейшего угрызения совести перед этими людьми - все они были запуганы пропагандой и собственным незнанием. Как и те, кто судил его. Ему дали пожизненное не потому, что он совершил страшное злодеяние - нет, не совершил, разве могут девятнадцать выращенных в отдаленном уголке Галактики детей, пусть и генетически усовершенствованных, быть угрозой? Но он просто МОГ совершить что-то непостижимое с человеческой точки зрения. Хищение государственного имущества и создание потенциально опасной для человечества ситуации не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Сунг еще мог сделать. А он мог. Правда, опасными и вредными его изобретения были способны назвать только недалекие и трусливые люди. Грустно было сознавать, что таких большинство, но именно это осознание и придавало ему уверенности в собственной правоте - человечество деградирует. Или топчется на месте, что с точки зрения эволюции одно и то же. Человечество просто вопило о помощи - и само этого не подозревало. И только он слышал этот вопль, и только он и мог помочь.

Тогда смысл жизни снова сконцентрировался на этой помощи. Когда побег, совершенный им на волне особенно жуткого беспокойства о детях, провалился, и у него отобрали все электронные устройства, даже простой калькулятор, Сунгу не оставалось ничего другого, как или впасть в апатию, или продолжать работать. Пусть и на бумаге. Генетические усовершенствования, изменения ДНК, способы лечения самых страшных неизлечимых до сих пор болезней… он сам не подозревал, что все это реально и что ему достаточно было как следует подумать и оформить свои мысли в формулы и чертежи. Но годы, проведенные в этой камере, сделали реальным многое из того, о чем человечество могло только мечтать. Только Сунг старался не вспоминать о том, что за это время стало нереальным лично для него…

Когда на исходе десятого года к Сунгу в камеру вошел Джонатан Арчер, герой, только что спасший Землю от уничтожения, Сунг не знал - плакать или смеяться в ответ на вопрос «зачем тратить время на то, чем никто никогда не воспользуется». Арчер и не подозревал, как больно ударил. Нет, Сунг был уверен - на самом деле его бумаги не сжигают, как говорят ему. На самом деле они складируются в подвалах этого здания, тщательно нумеруются и сшиваются. Вряд ли их переводят в электронный вид, это слишком опасно. Как и он сам. Возможно, когда-нибудь всем этим воспользуются, если не забудут, где этот склад. Или лучше сказать – это кладбище великих идей.  
Он тогда не смог сдержаться и ответил Арчеру гораздо более эмоционально, чем хотел бы. Но спаситель человечества был слишком занят своими проблемами и не заметил, что на миг увидел настоящие чувства Сунга.  
Работать десять лет для того, чтобы просто исписать тонны бумаги, совершить несколько десятков открытий, которые могли бы спасти тысячи, если не миллионы, людей, и знать, что все это видит только он и пара архивариусов? Действительно, имеет ли это смысл?  
Однако реакция на вопрос Арчера была вызвана большей частью даже не этим. Просто - а чем еще тут можно заниматься, на что тратить бесконечное тягучее время? На размышления о том, как там живут его дети? Если живут. Изо дня в день... На мысли о том, что прозрачная звуконепроницаемая дверь камеры, почти во всю стену, кого угодно сведет с ума - если думать только о ней? На представление того, каким жалким он выглядит, сидя на унитазе, с точки зрения охранника, лениво просматривающего записи видеокамеры наблюдения? Нет. Работа до полного изнеможения, пока не откажет мозг, пока глаза сами не начнут закрываться - и тогда упасть лицом в подушку и отрубиться без сновидений.  
Хотя без сновидений получалось не всегда. И хорошо еще, если это были числа и формулы из дневных записей. А если это были сны о той, прошлой жизни, если во сне к нему приходила маленькая, но уже взрослая, Персис, заглядывала в самую душу своими темными глазами и спрашивала что-то, чего он не мог разобрать и не мог ответить, хотя очень хотел… А если это были сны о том, чего он был лишен так долго - о свободе, о прежней жизни, до того, как он начал работу с эмбрионами? А если это были те особенные сны, после пробуждения от которых становилось так пусто и мерзко - хотя в них было и сладко, и приятно, и хотелось, чтобы они длились вечно? Нет, он предпочитал загонять мозг вусмерть. Когда в камере гас свет - перебирался на пол к двери, где разбирать цифры и диаграммы помогал тусклый свет из коридора. Первое время охранники пытались его отгонять, несколько раз силой - но потом плюнули. Он был им малоинтересен - безумный ученый, помешанный на числах, дешевле ему не мешать.

Арчер тогда почти вывел его из себя - но тут же поднял к небесам, за что Сунг простил ему и идиотский вопрос, и глупейшую проповедь об опасностях генной инженерии.  
Арчер подтвердил догадки. Его дети живы, - по крайней мере, кто-то из них, - и они на свободе. Что? Они ответственны за войну, которая вот-вот начнется с Клингонской Империей? Чушь. Все можно уладить. Ему только нужно найти их. Оказаться рядом, коснуться каждого, ощутить, что они действительно живы - и он поможет им справиться с тем, что они натворили.  
И новый побег из тюрьмы планировать оказалось не нужно - «Энтерпрайз» Арчера летел именно за аугментами. Когда Сунг понял, что к нему кэп пришел за информацией о детях - естественно, он и не подумал ее предоставлять. Да и откуда она могла бы взяться, если он не был телепатом и ясновидящим, и сам отдал бы половину оставшейся жизни за то, чтобы узнать, где они, что с ними, как они живут и что думают делать дальше. Тем более что жизнь за прозрачной стеной клетки его все равно не устраивала - Сунг мог бы отдать ее и всю целиком. Но он согласился помочь найти аугментов. Кто еще, как не он, мог понимать, как они мыслят и чего хотят?  
На самом деле он не собирался помогать. Все это было лишь предлогом, чтобы долететь до пограничной зоны, постараться сбежать и искать детей самому. А Арчер, мужественный спаситель планеты, наивный, как ребенок, поверил. Или сделал вид, что поверил – ведь датчик для мгновенной телепортации под кожей и неснимаемые, готовые защелкнуться в любой момент, наручники были гарантией того, что «помощник» не сбежит.  
Хотя с Арчером и с датчиком Сунг справился, но он был неправ, когда ждал от боли прилива сил. Физическая боль от удара током сделала ватными колени, заставила кружиться голову и замедлила его на несколько десятков секунд. Может быть, именно эти секунды и стали роковыми, позволили Арчеру догнать его и воспользоваться пультом от наручников. Это уже было неважно, когда Сунг пришел в себя все в той же камере на «Энтерпрайзе».  
С побегами у него не ладилось. Пора бы привыкнуть.  
Но он не мог привыкать. Сейчас, когда свобода и дети были так близко, он больше не мог подавлять мысли о них - не мог и не хотел. Он так рвался к ним, что не подумал о том, а зачем он это делает. Успокоить совесть? Утолить жажду отцовской любви? Загладить вину за то, что десять лет они были предоставлены сами себе потому, что он не позаботился о подобном раскладе?  
Когда аугменты сами пришли за ним на «Энтерпрайз», он был так счастлив, что мыслей не осталось почти совсем. Он попрощался с Арчером - нет, убивать он капитана не позволил, да и зачем бы… Тогда Сунгу казалось, что теперь, когда они с детьми вместе, они свернут горы, возродят аугментов, как расу, и заставят людей понять и принять их. Денобуланин неправ в своем пессимизме, ошибки можно не только увидеть, но и исправить. Аугменты - будущее. Они спасут человечество. И он, Сунг, знает, как обойтись без рек крови, как это было в прошлый раз. За прошедшие десять лет он понял, где находится изъян ДНК, который легко исправить. Нужно было только снова добраться до эмбрионов. И его дети - он не зря воспитывал их сам, лично - они помогут ему.  
Они уже пришли, чтобы помочь...

На несколько сумасшедших дней смыслом его жизни стали они. Снова, как десять лет назад. За эти несколько дней он вновь обрел любовь, поклонение, семью... и в эти же несколько дней все потерял. И любовь, и уважение, и семью, и надежду на то, что когда-нибудь у него это еще будет. Он своими руками уничтожил то, что было смыслом его жизни последние двадцать лет – да, формально он помог предотвратить межзвездную войну, спас Землю ценой жизни своих детей, но шанс спасти человечество тоже потерял. По крайней мере, так он это видел, беспомощно наблюдая расцветающий на экране «Энтерпрайза» взрыв клингонской «Хищной птицы». Взрыв, похоронивший их всех. И маленькую взрослую Персис. Взрыв, которого могло не быть, если бы он, Эрик Сунг, не выбрал человечество вместо своих любимых детей.  
Любимых - несмотря на то, что любопытные чистые глазенки остались в далеком прошлом, несмотря на то, что из маленьких трогательных почти человеческих комочков они превратились в молодых поджарых волков, готовых загрызть любого, кто встал на их пути. Несмотря на то, что когда на пути встал он сам, они были готовы загрызть и его, и он так и не понял, что же им помешало. Может быть, считали, что он им еще пригодится, а может быть, они все же любили его по-своему, по-волчьи. Как Персис, рискнувшая жизнью ради его освобождения - единственный побег, который ему удался по-настоящему.  
Они оставались его любимыми детьми и после того, как он понял, что вырастил убийц. Не по убеждениям - по крови.  
Он испугался, когда уже после взрыва на него набросился непонятно как выживший Малик, любимейший из сыновей. В этом волке уже не оставалось любви - только чистая, незамутненная ненависть к тому, кто дважды предал его и его братьев и сестер. И несмотря на страх смерти, не зависящий от разума, Сунг был рад - тому, что вот сейчас все и закончится, и боли в разбитой голове тоже был рад, и рычанию сына, готового вцепиться ему в горло… Он боялся этого аугмента до дрожи, до судорог в сердце, до помутнения рассудка - и один бог свидетель, как он его любил.  
И в момент, когда выстрел Арчера оборвал это глухое рычание, Сунг умер вместе с ним, с последним из своих детей.

Весь полет к Земле прошел в липком осознании происходящего. Он сидел, ходил, отвечал на вопросы, краем сознания отметил, что Арчер больше не застегивал наручники - то ли доверял после всего, то ли понимал, что бежать и правда уже некуда. Сунг выслушивал болтовню денобуланина в медотсеке, кивал и даже поддерживал разговор, но стоило ему оказаться одному, как совсем рядом возникали темные взрослые глаза, и давили, требовательно смотрели, ожидая ответа на вопрос, который он не мог разобрать.  
Он так и не услышал, о чем спрашивала его Персис.  
Но уже на подлете к Земле, в последний день своей эфемерной свободы, он вдруг понял. Она спрашивала - «Зачем?». Зачем все это было? Зачем он дал им жизнь, зачем растил, зачем любил, зачем предал, зачем убил?  
Не было ответом его желание совершенства. Это было всего лишь поводом начать эксперимент. Не было ответом вечное «ты в ответе за тех, кого приручил» - волков нельзя приручить, они могут только доверять или не доверять. Не было ответом его желание семьи и детей, которых у него никогда не было и уже не будет - да не думал он никогда ни о какой семье, пока не понял, что она у него уже есть - вот эти девятнадцать малышей, таких необычных и таких родных. Не была ответом и грозившая Земле война…  
Сунг не знал, зачем. Просто иначе было нельзя. Он не мог поступить иначе с того момента, как взял под свою ответственность эти девятнадцать зародышей. Не мог не растить, не мог не воспитывать, не мог не любить. И не мог предусмотреть всего, не мог помочь, не мог остановить, не мог отпустить, не мог не предать, не мог не убить.  
От него ничего не зависело. Он возомнил себя богом, несущим освобождение целой расе, прародителем новой цивилизации, а на деле он был никем, ничем, неспособным ни любить по-человечески, ни убеждать в своей правоте, ни отвечать за содеянное. Ему не стоило иметь дело с живыми существами. В нем нет силы, способной что-либо в них изменить. Арчер прав. Генная инженерия - зло. Она дала ему иллюзию возможности чем-то управлять… да ничем он не может управлять. Живое живет само, и только умереть ему он и может помочь.  
После этого озарения оставалось только сдохнуть.  
Но сдыхать при жизни доктор Эрик Сунг не умел. А умереть в ближайшем будущем у него в планах не значилось.  
И черт с ним, с тем, что предыдущую работу закончить не удалось, вся макулатура ушла в архив, пока они с Арчером спасали мир во всем мире.  
Нет смысла продолжать то, что смысл потеряло.  
Если он не может изменить живых - пусть живут, как есть.  
Но кроме биологической жизни есть еще жизнь кибернетическая. Вот оно - непаханое поле для взращивания идеальной расы. Для помощи человечеству.  
И для любви.  
Ведь ради чего еще стоит зародить новую жизнь, пусть и искусственную? Ради любви. Любви чистой, совершенной, прекрасной, как рассвет.  
И пусть на это не хватит его собственной жизни. Эта идея обречена на успех, пусть и через одно-два поколения…


End file.
